


everything about you

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonjin was extremely used to the little doodles that would appear on his arms, but he was completely caught off guard by the phone number written across his hand after class on Monday.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	everything about you

Groggily, Wonjin willed himself out of bed that morning, admiring the new doodles of flowers and, in fancy lettering, the word “spring” written on the back of his hand. He had spent a few late nights with his soulmate, writing little messages anywhere they would fit on his arms, wrists, and hands, asking him questions about who he is, where he’s from, what he likes, just anything he could think of. Now he knows they live in the same city, he’s a year younger than Wonjin, and he likes to play cat and mouse, not giving up any information that would let Wonjin figure out exactly who he is. It was endearing, honestly. He trusted that his soulmate wasn’t hiding something, that maybe he just wasn’t ready or was too nervous. 

Because of that, though, it confused him during his first class of the day because he watched as, on the palm of his left hand, little numbers were scribbled across rather quickly. _Surely his soulmate hadn’t had a sudden change of heart?_ _But what if it was and he needed to contact him? What if he was in some sort of trouble?_ He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head, but he couldn’t. They interrupted him the entire class, and within the last few minutes, he excused himself politely, rushing outside before typing the number into his phone, making sure not to miss any number. 

“Jjunie?” the person on the other end replied quickly.

“No?” Wonjin lost his words for a second, “Who are you?” 

“What do you mean, you called me?”

“Your number…” he thought about what to say for a second, “Your number appeared on my hand this morning, maybe thirty minutes ago?” he sounded extremely unsure of himself, but he was honest with his words. 

The other boy spoke, “Oh, followed by a moment of silence. “ _ Oh. _ ” The dots seemed to be connecting for whoever he was talking to, but he hated being left in the dark. “Sorry,” he spoke again, “I’m Kang Minhee.” 

Kang Minhee.  _ Could he be…?  _ Wonjin pushed the thought aside, as it still didn’t make sense. His soulmate had never wanted to contact him, and Minhee had expected him to be someone else, likely whoever his  _ actual  _ soulmate was. “I’m Ham Wonjin, and is there any way you could tell me what's going on here?” 

“Sure! Are you nearby Starshipz Cafe by any chance?

“I am…”

“Good, can you be there in twenty minutes?”

“Yeah, but wh—” the line cut off before he had time to finish, and he was left to get his things ready and head to the cafe. 

. . . . .

Wonjin arrived five minutes earlier than he had promised, and he knew it was a bad idea because he watched everyone that walked in carefully, questioning who was and who wasn’t there to meet him. A few highschool students, a mother and her son, two boys fussing over something, and a worker preparing to switch shifts. None of them seemed particularly interested in him, but they also didn’t know what to be looking for. Suddenly, he watched as his own name appeared in unfamiliar handwriting on the back of his left hand. Ham Wonjin. The name stared him down, and it had never been so intimidating. Before he sat in awe of his own name any longer, he sat up straight, looking around to see if anyone was looking for him. 

The two boys that had sat at a booth across from each other were indeed looking around, and when their eyes met Wonjin’s, he raised his hand, pointing at his own name in question. The smaller looking of the two lifted his hand, which had his name written clearly across. It took no time for Wonjin to find a seat next to him.

It was strange to admit that Wonjin had never seen anyone cuter in his entire life. He wore a school uniform, and his head was topped with a mop of curly, brown hair. His smile was shy, but big, with a few crooked teeth. His eyes were undeniably wide, and they looked back at Wonjin, who stared relentlessly. “Song Hyeongjun,” a tiny voice slipped out, and even it was cute. “I’m Song Hyeongjun, your soulmate,” his smile was infectious, making Wonjin’s nerves buzz with an excitement that he had never felt in his entire life. 

Before he really knew what he was doing, Wonjin pressed his lips against Hyeongjun’s, who surprisingly didn’t hesitate to return the gesture. Hyeongjun’s lips were soft and light and Wonjin could feel something in his stomach setting off fireworks. The shake in his hands had him convinced that he would never feel anything better than this, but he also knew his opinion on that would change the second time. His hands creeped into the others hair, which was almost as soft as the rest of him, but before they could completely lose themselves in one another, Minhee spoke up. “Maybe later? Or you could like...leave?” he offered, and the two of them pulled away embarrassingly quickly, sharing a glance. 

“Song Hyeonjun,” Wonjin smiled, trying to match the excitement in Hyeongjun’s even a little bit, “I really want to know everything there is to know about you.” 

Hyeongjun stared for a second before nodding, “I want to know the same about you, Ham Wonjin,” he snickered, reminding Wonjin that he hadn’t even given him his own name before he kissed him in front of the entire cafe. 

“Sorry, by the way, for... _ that _ ,” he awkwardly gestured, but Hyeongjun brushed a hand through the air. 

“You shouldn’t apologize,” he smiled before looking down and playing with his fingers. He looked back up at Wonjin with a smile, “I really liked that. It was my first.” 

“Mine too.”

There was a short silence before Minhee broke their stare, “Well,” he said, “let’s get to know one another.” 


End file.
